


The Back Room

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: LJ roleplaying [3]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: BDSM, Uploading My Backlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/2689">LJ Roleplaying</a> 'verse, but was solowritten. Originally posted http://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/79060.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Back Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/gifts).



> In the [LJ Roleplaying](http://archiveofourown.org/series/2689) 'verse, but was solowritten. Originally posted http://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/79060.html

   
   
With all respect to [](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/profile)[**lunasv**](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/)...

 

The clothing mentioned, plus accessories, and various background information can be found [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lannamichaels/76550.html). Yes, I do have too much time on my hands. Half the off-Hot Topic links are Luna's fault.

 

 

  
_Typical BDSM and kink warnings._

 

[Luna: I figure that the unfinished discussion happened in the coatroom, or whatnot. Sean's been put in his place, but he's still stewing.]

 

After showing their IDs at the door, Viggo leads Sean into the bar. Sean trips over his feet trying to keep up with the dual chains holding him to Viggo. Viggo takes a seat on one of the bar stools and motions for Sean to sit next to him. This is more out of prudence than kindness; Viggo isn't positive how much slack the chains have and he doesn't want to inadvertently choke Sean by having him kneel.

"My usual, Tom," he says to the bartender. Tom's worked this place long enough to know that if someone's being led around on chains they don't get to order for themselves. "Water for the boy. In a bowl, please." Tom nods. Sean glares at Viggo behind Tom's back and looks like he's about to contradict the order. Viggo tugs hard on the chair connected to Sean's collar.

Sean chokes hard and finds his head under Viggo's hand, pushed against Viggo's thigh.

"You'd rather I make you drink from a cup when you can't use your hands?" Viggo whispers harshly and pushes Sean's head down harder. "I'm doing you a favor, boy. A little appreciation would be nice. Remember what we talked about."

"Yes," Sean says clearly, resentment obvious in his voice. "Sir."

Viggo curls his fingers under the slack in Sean's collar and pulls him upright. "I'm not convinced, Sean."

"That's not my fault," Sean says. "Sir."

Viggo reaches his hand behind his back as if to take out the handcuffs. Sean hesitates and then looks away. Viggo smiles and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He takes one out of the pack and then puts the rest away. "Sean. Light it."

Sean shifts on the chair and Viggo can see that Sean wants to protest that he can't get at his pockets because of the way his hands are tied, but Viggo knows better. He was very careful when he dressed Sean. He knows exactly what Sean can and cannot do. Sean finally gets out the lighter and flicks it open. He has to lean his entire torso to the left so he can get the flame where it is supposed to be. Viggo catches Sean's hand to guide the lighter. Sean grimaces; moving has sent the plug in deeper and he can feel himself getting inexplicably harder. In that moment, he hates himself.

Viggo takes a drag on the cigarette and doesn't let go of Sean's hand. He puffs for a few moments and nods to Tom, who sets down the drinks and then goes down to another part of the bar. Viggo holds the cigarette with his free hand and makes a move as to extinguish it on Sean's bare arm. Sean flinches, but doesn't say anything. He knows it's a show but, damn, he hasn't been this unsure since he first walked into RADA. Something in Sean's demeanor seems to satisfy Viggo and he continues the motion. At the last moment, his hand curves and the cigarette is extinguished into the ash tray. Sean breathes a little easier.

"How do your nipples feel?" Viggo asks conversationally as he releases Sean's hand and picks up his beer. Sean stares defiantly into his water and says nothing. "Do you really want to wear them all night?"

"Fuck you," Sean mutters. "Sir."

"Heard that," Viggo notes. "Two strikes, Sean. Don't make it three."

"Or what?" Sean's fully turned to Viggo now and it feels good not to have a tense chain pulling on his neck. "Or you'll beat me? Punish me? Fuck you, Vig, I can take anything you can dish out. You don't frighten me."

"That," Viggo says coldly and signals Tom so he can pay, "was a mistake."

"Watch me care."

"Oh, I will." Viggo pauses. "And you forgot something."

Sean laughs and then stops abruptly. "Sir. For future reference, sir, should I be polite every time I insult you?"

"You should be polite every time you think I deserve it."

Sean catches his lip between his teeth and worries it. _That_ is obviously a trap. "Yes, sir," he says instead. But his eyes say, 'fuck you'.

"Is the back room empty?" Viggo asks Tom, who nods and takes the folded bill and tip. "Good. Come, Sean."

Sean wants to take that order literally, but he can't. Physically can't. He has enough practice walking in it, but not for anything else. "Damn you," he mutters, making sure Viggo can't hear him this time. Then, louder, "yes, sir." He shoots Viggo a withering look behind his back and tries to ignore the other patrons staring openly at him. It's made all the worse that these are people he knows, and knows he will have to face the next time he comes back here. It's not bringing him any closer to willingly doing what Viggo wants. He has to follow because he's chained that way, but he takes a perverse pleasure in the fact that he didn't drink one ounce from the bowl. Though he has a sneaking suspicion that Viggo will make him rue the day he went without water because of pride. A small part of him can't wait. The rest of him wants to run from this place and never look back.

Viggo nods to the attendant manning the heavy door into the back room and shows his ID card. "He's with me," he says unnecessarily, nodding backwards at Sean, who makes a great show of studying the old carpeted floor.

Viggo knows better than to release the chains until Sean's tied to something else. This has become less about the original punishment of failing to inform him about being intimate on screen and more about the fact that Sean is an arrogant sub who needs to be taken down a notch. Viggo isn't sure anymore if he's the man to do it, but Sean had noticeably panicked before when Viggo had casually mentioned that he didn't know why he bothered, so Viggo is reasonably positive that Sean wants it to be Viggo he bends for. But there's no way he can be completely sure. Sean's too good an actor and Viggo's seen that too much recently.

Viggo leads Sean three quarters of the way into the stone room and kicks Sean into kneeling at his feet. He handcuffs Sean's hands together behind a convenient pole, one of the many that adorn the room at various intervals. He secures the cuffs carefully and places the key carefully just outside of Sean's reach. For good measure, Viggo adds the thumbcuffs.

Sean keeps himself perfectly still while Viggo has fun restraining him. His big mouth got him this far and he's content to reap the rewards of being surly. Any more ammunition and Viggo might snap and just leave him there. He breathes easier when Viggo unsnaps the chains that kept Sean from wandering off and does a 360 with his neck, getting out the kinks. Viggo lays a gentle hand on the back of Sean's neck just above the collar and his fingers brush at the earring, tracing up the chain to the cuff. Sean can tell that Viggo's debating with himself on whether to keep it on while he flogs Sean, and his eyes close of their own accord as Viggo's hand moves downward and pulls Sean's shirt - that hell shirt, the one he's burning as soon as they get home no matter what Viggo says or does - up to pool around his neck. The chains clink against each other on Viggo's pants as he arranges the shirt so it works as an impromptu gag. Sean knows it won't stop him if he really wants to say something, but Viggo's whole point in this punishment is self-control. Of course, if Viggo really was all for self control, he would have left the cuffs unlocked.

"I'm taking off the clamps now," Viggo warns and Sean tenses in anticipation. The pain that comes is almost welcome, but it takes an edge off Sean's excitement and he's rather grateful for that.

Viggo pulls them off lightly and pockets them for possible use later. He pushes Sean so he's as close to the pole he can get, and then unhooks the flogger. He twirls it around for a moment, reminding himself of the feel of it and the way it rests in his hand. He takes a couple practice swings a good two feet above Sean's head, snapping his wrist where the tails would have tickled against Sean's back. He snaps his wrist again, admiring the way Sean flinches and relaxes with every blow that doesn't hit. He isn't a fool, he knows Sean wants this, but for the life of him he can't think of a better way to start. The punishment for the kiss was to appear in public with the shirt on. This is collected punishments for every time Sean ever disrespected Viggo, and Viggo wants Sean to know it.

The first few lashes are easy going. Viggo wants Sean to build up expectations. It's always so enjoyable to break them down. He pauses for a moment, allows Sean to breathe easy and wonder if that was it. Then Viggo places a stroke directly across all the others, as hard as he can.

Sean swears and spits out the shirt. He pulls - hard - against the cuffs, trying to get away from the sudden pain. Fuck, that hurts. The next one he's almost prepared for and he wonders if Viggo's going to make him bleed. He doesn't remember if Viggo packed bandages, but he really wasn't paying attention.

Viggo lets Sean have ten of those and then he stops. This time Sean doesn't relax and Viggo grins. Perfect. It's wonderful keeping Sean in anticipation. The aggravation Sean never lets himself voice never fails to make Viggo wonder how great it all would be if Sean could focus the same sort of intense control over other parts of their relationship.

Viggo places the flogger on the floor, careful that it's not in Sean's line of sight if he turned his head. Sean has too much pride to let himself look and Viggo rummages through Sean's pants for the lighter. He is careful to stroke the cage through the fabric and Sean shudders against his hand, almost beginning to relax.

For the life of him, Sean can't remember what was in his right pocket that Viggo would want it in the middle of beating him. The hand on his cock wasn't helping matters any. Fuck, but he wants to come. He wonders if he dares.

Viggo flicks the lighter open experimentally and then closed. Open, then closed. Then he picks up the flogger and gives Sean five more strokes. Lower down this time and Sean obliges him by screaming his lungs raw.

"Anything to say now, boy?"

Sean's lip is bloody and he licks it, knowing he's getting a moment of respite. Fuck, but he had forgotten how much this could hurt. It's passed the level of pleasure. Even his dick is wilting. Sean shakes his head, unwilling to beg for more. He knows he wants it, even though it doesn't feel good. He wants the punishment. He wants to know how far Viggo can take him before they both falter.

"That's not an acceptable answer, boy."

Fuck. "I'm not sorry." Sean says.

That's a dare to keep going, Viggo knows. But he won't. This isn't about what Sean wants. It's not even about what Viggo wants. It's about how far he's going to take Sean. It's about teaching Sean a lesson he won't forget for a long time. He clips the flogger back onto his belt and rummages through his coat for the candles. He isn't exactly sure how well Sean's shoulders will take to wax right now, but it's that or untying Sean, and Viggo's not about to do that.

He doesn't give Sean a chance to breathe before he has the candles feeling distance away. Sean automatically shies away from the heat, but Viggo isn't about to let Sean's hair catch fire and, really, there isn't very far for Sean to go. The first red dot lands soundly where Viggo wanted it and Sean hisses. Viggo doesn't need to see his eyes to know that they're clenched with the effort not to beg. But, oh, Viggo's going to take him there. Viggo's going to make his boy beg.

Sean winces as the second drop falls some distance away from the first. Fuck, but this feels good. It's not the perfection of the first few strokes Viggo gave him, but it's fucking close. He's never been one for wax play, but Viggo's an expert and he knows how to string it out so that every second - even when there's no new pain - is felt. Dammit, but Viggo isn't letting up.

The candles melt down to green before Sean can get his mouth around the tears. "P-please."

Viggo takes a step back. It was quicker than he had expected. "Yes, Sean?"

Sean bit his tongue so he wouldn't curse. That would get Viggo to stop, he knows. He doesn't want Viggo to stop. The point of this is to learn to be polite, and to respect Viggo. You don't curse out the guy you respect. Well, you aren't supposed to. "Please, sir," Sean manages before his pride kicks back in. Idiot. That's what he wants, you fool. He wants you to bend. He wants you to break. Are you really going to let him do that?

Well, when you put it that way - but Viggo had already rewarded the plea with a large drop right at the curve of his shoulder, dripping down onto his muscle. Viggo's surprisingly gentle hand holds up Sean's arm so there could be a better angle.

"Better?" Viggo asks softly into Sean's ear. He knows Sean is close, closer than he's been before. He begins to cover Sean's Blade tattoo with blue wax.

"Please," Sean whispers, his eyes as shut as he can manage. He doesn't want to see himself doing this. "Yes, sir. Sir. Please."

"More?"

Sean nods wordlessly and Viggo knows better than to push right now. He lets the wax fall on its own for a full minute before kissing Sean's ear.

"More?"

Sean's head makes several jerking motions before stammering "y-yes!!!" and throwing his neck back against Viggo's chest, and crying.

"Good boy," Viggo murmurs. "Good boy."

"Don't - don't," Sean's crying full force now and he rests his head against the cold pole, trying to achieve a fetal position but knowing that handcuffs won't allow it.

"Oh, but you are a good boy. You're my good boy."

"No," but it's quiet and only a token protest.

"You're mine," Viggo repeats, blowing hot air against Sean's ear. "Mine. You please me very much, Sean. Very much."

Sean shakes his head. "I-I..."

"Of course you do. I said you do, and my opinion is the only one that matters. Yes?"

"Yeah," Sean exhales, then remembers. "Sir."

"Good," Viggo praises, and unlocks both cuffs. He turns Sean to face him. "You've been a good boy, Sean. Good boys get rewarded. Bad boys get punished. Would you like your reward?"

Sean would have agreed to anything. Yes, Jackie, I killed the president. I was the gunman on the Grassy Knoll. I helped Guy Fawkes. I was responsible for the Spice Girls. Punish me, fuck me, let me come. "Please," he says smally. "Please." He chokes as Viggo stands, leaning against Viggo's knee. There's a quiet noise as Viggo undoes his pants, pulls down his boxers, and slathers something on his dick. Then Sean's chocolate-covered treat is pressing against his lips and he opens hesitantly for it. Viggo fills his mouth but doesn't push farther, giving Sean a chance to lick the chocolate off. He likes the taste (he'd like anything right now, the resisting part of his mind tell him. Even escargot.), but it's nothing like Viggo, having Viggo on his tongue. He sucks Viggo experimentally, not sure when Viggo will pull back and not wanting to be caught unawares when he does.

Viggo clenches his fist behind his back and orders himself not to force himself down Sean's throat. This is Sean's reward. It should be at Sean's pace. And Sean is too dazed for deep-throating. It's always disconcerting when you first brake.

Sean licks Viggo like he couldn't stop and Viggo rewards him with coming down his throat. Sean takes it all like the good boy he is and Viggo smiles indulgently. He's finally getting somewhere.

 

  
   
 


End file.
